Rydel Lynch
Rydel Mary Lynch '(born August 9 ,1993) is the second oldest of the five siblings. She learned to play the keyboard and the tambourine, as well as learning how to dance. She had also choreographed a dance for LA Hip kids. Rydel cites All Time Low, Neon Trees and The Script as influences. She has appeared in several commercials.11 She made her acting debut in ''Sunday School Musical as a Crossroads Choir Member. She appeared in School Gyrls as a Cheerleader along with her brother Riker Lynch. She appeared in A Day as Holly's Kids as Holly's Actual Kid 2. She appeared in the "Pilot" episode of the television series Bunheads as a Vegas Showgirl.11Rydel told Teen Ink about Bunheads, “I’m one of the dancers and if it gets picked up, it’ll air on ABC family.”11she had shown up on the Ring Pop commercial. Career '''Acting She made her acting debut in Sunday School Musical as a Crossroads Choir Member.7 She appeared in School Gyrls as a cheerleader along with her brother Riker Lynch. She appeared in''A Day as Holly's Kids'' as Holly's Actual Kid 2. She appeared in the pilot episode of the television series Bunheads as a Vegas Showgirl.2Rydel told Teen Ink about Bunheads, "I'm one of the dancers and if it gets picked up, it'll air on ABC Family."2 She also appeared in an episode of Violetta in 2015 and performed "Heart Made Up on You" with R5. Music In 2009, R5 was formed with Rydel, her brothers Riker, Rocky and Ross Lynch, and family friend Ellington Ratliff with her younger brother Ryland Lynch as their manager.89 In April 2012, R5 signed a deal with Hollywood Records.2 They went on a 10-day tour entitled West Coast Tour in which she regularly performed a cover of "Call Me Maybe".10[better source needed] In early 2013, R5 released a four-song EP entitled Loud.8 Their first studio album, Louder was released on September 24, 2013.11 Rydel spoke about the album, saying "We wanted to put out a fun album."8 Rydel was featured as the lead vocalist in the songs "Never" from R5's debut EP Ready Set Rock and "Love Me Like That" which was featured on Louder.12[better source needed] The song[which?] is described as the "cheerleader hip-hop jammer" and "an irresistible party track that's a whole lotta rhythm and a little bit blues".13[not in citation given] The song received generally positive reviews.14151617 R5 went on their fifth tour titled Louder Tour with Rydel regularly performing "Love Me Like That" and covers of songs such as a duet of "Sleeping with a Friend" by Neon Trees with her bandmate and boyfriend Ellington Ratliff.1819 Rydel and along with R5 won the special award Radio Disney Showstopper at the Radio Disney Music Awards.20 On July 22, 2014, R5 released their new EP called Heart Made Up on You. Rydel also has a song that is on R5's second studio album, Sometime Last Night, called "Lightning Strikes", which she performed regularly on the "Sometime Last Night" tour. She and the rest of the band also appeared as Ross Lynch's band for the music video of the song "Heard It on the Radio". She also made an appearance in Taylor Mathews's "Head Over Feeling" video, and was featured in the R5 movie "All Day, All Night" which was released on April 16, 2015. Influences Lynch cites All Time Low, Neon Trees and The Script as influences. Rydel cites Neon Trees and Walk the Moon as her favorite bands.3 Personal Life Rydel is the only girl, growing up with 4 brothers, Ross, Riker, Ryland and Rocky Lynch. In September 2013, she started dating bandmate Ellington Ratliff.21 Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Famous